El lado más hermoso de la fama
by ProyectV
Summary: Mi versión de cómo debió haber sido el episodio de "Fama y desgracia" de la séptima temporada de MLP (FANFIC PARTICIPANTE DEL CONCURSO ARMAGEDON 2.0 EN LA CATEGORÍA DE "PERFECCIONISTA DE LA SERIE")


-¿De verdad crees que sea buena idea terroncito?

-¡Pero por supuesto, imagínense los equinos que podemos ayudar!

-No sé...no quisiera llamar demasiado la atención…

-Oh, vamos. Relájate, algo de fama nunca hace daño.

Twilight y sus amigas llevaban ya un tiempo discutiendo al respecto sobre si publicar sus lecciones de amistad o no era buena idea, mientras por su lado Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity y Starlight pensaban que era buena idea, Applejack y Fluttershy no estaban tan seguras al respecto por razones diferentes pero conectadas cada una de cierto modo, Fluttershy por miedo a que la fama hiciera que todos se fijaran en ella y Applejack porque no quería que la fama se metiera en el camino de su día a día.

-Confíen en mi chicas, nada malo va a pasar al respecto-Dice Twilight alegremente tomando la gran cantidad de libros replicados para retirarse del castillo lista para producirlos en masa y distribuirlos por toda Equestria.

-Entonces…¿Cuántas copias hacemos?-Pregunta Starlight acompañando a la princesa fuera de la sala.

-Veamos...queremos que se distribuyan por todo Equestria...eso no podremos hacerlo nosotras, hablaré con una editorial para ver si lo distribuyen masivamente.

-Bien ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

-No realmente, ser princesa tiene unos cuantos beneficios y una amante de los libros como yo también sabe identificar que editorial estaría interesada en publicar nuestras lecciones de amistad, tómate el día libre Star, nos vemos-Se despide Twilight alegre retirándose del castillo para dirigirse a la editorial donde planeaba presentar una copia de su libro.

.

.

.

.

-Es bueno ver que nuestras lecciones se distribuyen bien-Comenta Twilight alegre viendo como varios ponis cargaban con su libro alegremente mientras Twilight bebía un café junto a un trozo de torta de chocolate en compañía de Starlight y Rarity.

-Pues ya llevamos un par de semanas desde que se distribuyó el libro, honestamente no esperaba una fama tan inmediata-replica Starlight al aire.

-Pues era obvio que se iban a vender como pan caliente, solo con ver en la portada que fue escrito por Twilight, las demás y yo era más que claro que iban a ser comprados en cuestión de segundos, en especial cuando vieran mi nombre en la portada-Responde Rarity arreglándose la crin.

-Supongo que tienes razón, el título de princesa realmente tiene peso en Equestria y considerando todas las veces que hemos salvado este reino, no es de sorprender que tengamos cierto nivel de fama previo al libro-Añade Twilight con una sonrisa, en ese momento, un par de equinos adultos se acercó al grupo.

-D-Disculpe, princesa…-decía uno de los equinos con una reverencia.

-No hacen falta las formalidades ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta Twilight alegre a estos.

-Solo quería decirle que...sus consejos son realmente buenos, nos han servido mucho, gracias-responde el otro equino con una reverencia.

-¿Sólo los de Twilight?-pregunta Rarity levantando una ceja.

-Los demás han sido buenos también, pero en lo personal a los que más le hemos sacado provecho es a los de Twilight.

-Feliz de prestar mi conocimiento a otros.

-¿Podría?-pregunta uno de ellos con una pluma, para que Twilight la tomará y firmará la primera página del libro de cada uno.

-Ahí tienen, que tengan un lindo día-responde Twilight alegre a estos los cuales se retiran con una sonrisa.

-Wow, parece ser que ya tienes fans, Twilight-Dice Starlight alegre a esta.

-Eso parece...aunque detesto que me hagan reverencias, no me acostumbro a ello, siento que no lo merezco…

-Tonterías, te has ganado ese título con esfuerzo y mucho trabajo, portalo con elegancia y una gran sonrisa y disfruta de los beneficios de este-Sugiere Rarity haciendo una pose que ella consideraba la hacía ver más refinada e inteligente.

-Puede que me lo haya ganado con sangre, sudor y muchas lágrimas, pero de todas formas no me gusta que me hagan reverencias, considero que los líderes, si bien son necesarios, no merecen que el pueblo esté postrado a sus cascos, sino todo lo contrario, ellos se inclinen ante el pueblo, ya que sin el pueblo ¿Qué es de un regente?

-Supongo...que tienes razón-Responde Rarity un poco sorprendida por la postura de Twilight, obviamente era la más lógica, como era de esperarse de Twilight, pero de todas formas una duda surgió en ella.

-Cariño, hay algo que no entiendo...si esa es tu postura ¿Por qué no te molesta ver a otros equinos hacerle reverencia a Celestia y Luna?-pregunta Rarity confusa.

-Muy simple, porque ellas se ganaron ese respeto. Si bien Luna se convirtió en Nightmare Moon e intentó hacer mucho daño, nadie puede negar que ha mejorado desde su regreso y ha trabajado duro para ayudar a Equestria de la misma forma que Celestia lo ha hecho, se han ganado esa reverencia con trabajo y esfuerzo, es por ello, que la reverencia a ellas, más que por el título de princesa, es por lo que llevan en sus hombros de años pasados y todo lo que han hecho por esta nación-Responde Twilight con una sonrisa.

-Entiendo...bueno, me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a las demás…-se pregunta Star.

.

.

.

.

-...Esperaba fama, fortuna y atención...pero nunca me imaginé que sería tan...tan…¡GENIAL!-Gritaba Rainbow alegre viendo a la fila de potrillos y equinos adultos que esperaban porque ella firmará sus libros. Si bien la fama no era nada nuevo para una Wonderbolt como ella, nunca antes había tenido una fila tan larga para firmar autógrafos.

-¡¿Firmarías mi libro?!

-¡Firma mi frente!

-¡Me cloné a mí misma y te traje el bebé para que le dieras un beso y le firmaras el pañal!

.

.

.

.

-...¿Quieren algo?-Pregunta Applejack deteniéndose de patear manzanos para ver una pequeña multitud de equinos observándola.

-¿Haces esto muy seguido?

-¿Podrías firmar mi libro?

-Quería darte las gracias, tus lecciones de honestidad me han ayudado a mejorar mucho.

-Sí, hago esto seguido, es mi trabajo, si quieren que firme sus libros deben esperar pacientemente a que termine de trabajar y entonces podré atenderlos, y tercero, no es nada, es bueno saber que mis lecciones te han servido de algo-Responde Applejack con una sonrisa a estos.

-¿Dónde hacemos la fila?

-Vayan al granero y esperén ahí, pero...voy a tardar mínimo unas dos horas…

-No importa, esperamos-responden todos al unísono para retirarse al granero y dejarla sola.

.

.

.

.

-¡ESTA ES LA MEJOR FIESTA DEL MUNDO!-Decía Pinkie alegre teniendo una gran celebración con todos sus admiradores, disfrutando de ponche, postres deliciosos, bocadillos salados, cupcakes y claro, firmar los libros de todos los que le pedían un autógrafo.

.

.

.

.

-...

-...

Fluttershy estaba alimentando a los animales del parque, como suele hacer, sin embargo, este día tenía compañía que no se esperaba.

-Erm…¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?-pregunta Fluttershy timidamente, no acostumbrada a la excesiva atención.

-Pues...nos preguntabamos si podrías firmar nuestros libros y contarnos un poco de tus experiencias en las lecciones de amistad que has aprendido…-comentaba un potrillo a esta.

-Entiendo...pues...creo que luego de alimentar a los animales tengo algo de tiempo libre…

.

.

.

.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaafffffffffff…...estoy molida…-Decía Rainbow agotada de tanto firmar libros, ropa, juguetes y toda clase de objetos.

-Y que lo digas, la fama es agotadora-Dice Rarity tirada en un sofá con una mascarilla puesta y dos rodajas de pepino en sus ojos mientras Spike le limaba los cascos.

-¿Quién pensaría que llegáramos a ser tan famosas?-Comentaba Twilight al aire.

-Ciertamente no me esperaba tanta fama, aunque se portaron muy bien todos conmigo, fueron muy amables-Contaba Applejack sentada en un sillón con el sombrero tapándole la cara.

-Supongo que sus libros fueron más útiles de lo que ustedes pensaban y es bueno ver que los fans han sido buenos con ustedes, es bonito saber que tienen una comunidad de seguidores tan leal y amable-comenta Star con una sonrisa.

-No necesariamente todos, habían un par de fans que me reclamaron el aprender la misma lección una y otra vez...pero los demás me defendieron y los sacaron del lugar, me siento agradecida con ellos, realmente estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa…-Cuenta Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

-En mi caso, escuché a unos sujetos decir que mis lecciones eran pedantes y arrogantes, menos mal que sé recibir críticas-comenta Rarity sonriente al aire.

-¿Encerrarse en un cuarto a llorar por treinta minutos es manejar bien las críticas?-pregunta Star alzando una ceja.

-Detalles, detalles…

-En mi caso unos no me tomaban en serio cuando quería ser tomada en serio, pero no fueron todos así-Responde Pinkie alegre.

-¿Entonces...todos tuvimos una mala experiencia en un punto?-pregunta Twilight a todas para que respondieran asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Bien...pero como dice Star, debemos recordar que ellos son una minoría, siempre va a haber alguien que no está de acuerdo con nosotras...en fin, iré a dormir, estoy molida, buenas noches-Se despedía Twilight con una sonrisa abandonando la sala.

-Creo que es lo mejor si todas vamos a dormir, hemos tenido días largos y a todas nos vendría bien un descanso-Comenta Rarity al aire.

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-roncaba Applejack en el sillón.

-Creo que Applejack nos lleva ventaja-Decía Pinkie con una sonrisa para que todas compartieran una risa y luego cada una se retirará a dormir.

Los demás días, las chicas siguieron con sus vidas diarias, levantarse, desayunar, trabajar, almorzar, trabajar, estar con los fans, dormir. Todos los días bajo la misma directriz, levantarse, desayunar, trabajar, almorzar, trabajar, estar con los fans, dormir. Siempre anteponiendo a los demás sobre ellas, como siempre lo han hecho, estando feliz de ayudar a los demás. Levantarse, desayunar, trabajar, almorzar, trabajar, estar con los fans. Hasta que finalmente…

-¡YA! No puedo más con esta rutina, como los odio a todos, siempre están ahí, esperando pasar tiempo conmigo y yo no tengo nada de tiempo para mí o ustedes-Se quejaba Rarity molesta sentándose en un sillón.

-La verdad ya me está molestando mucho esto, la fama está bien, pero realmente ya me aburrieron los fans, ya no comparto con Apple Bloom, Big Mac, la abuela Smith o ustedes-Apoyaba Applejack a su amiga.

-Yo no pude más y huí del lugar, dije que iba a ir al baño y me escapé por la ventana…-añadía Fluttershy al aire.

-Nunca creí decir esto, pero tengo demasiada atención, quisiera más tiempo sola-comenta Rainbow Dash al aire.

-Daré la ordena los guardias de que no los dejen acercarse más, estoy agotada, hoy tenía que hacer unas investigaciones y simplemente no pude-se quejaba Twilight resentida.

-Espero que eso resuelva el problema de tiempo…-decía Applejack para que todas se retirarán a dormir.

Pasarón los días y las chicas ignoraron a los fans, los guardias les negaban el paso y simplemente no les permitían acercarse a ellas, la vida de las chicas regresó a la normalidad, por fin tenían tiempo para ellas, todo marchaba bien, hasta que les llegó por correo una especie de mini proyector con una cinta dentro títulada "Gracias".

-¿Vas a poner la cinta? Llevamos esperando ya una hora-se quejaba Rainbow molesta.

-Solo han pasado cinco minutos, terroncito-replica Applejack a esta.

-Como sea, cinco minutos para mí son una eternidad ¿Vas a poner la película o qué?

-Bien, veamosla-Decía Twilight para poner la cinta y reproducirla.

La cinta tenía de título "Gracias" y la misma mostraba seres de toda raza, color, edad y tamaño agradeciéndole a las chicas por sus lecciones de amistad, algunos contaban sus historias de como sus lecciones de amistad los habían ayudado cuando más lo necesitaban y como sus historias y la felicidad que les traían al leer sus relatos los había ayudado en sus momentos más oscuros, como ellas habían sido esa luz de esperanza en sus vidas, ese faro en la costa que iluminaba el camino del barco de sus vidas para que este no naufragará, cuando la cinta termino había un silencio sepulcral, solo interrumpido por el sonido del llanto de Fluttershy.

-¿Qué hicimos?...-pregunta Rainbow con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Esos equinos nos necesitaban...esos equinos nos necesitan...tenemos que estar ahí para ellos, quiero estar allí para ellos, pero no puedo estar para todos en un nivel individual...no puedo ayudarlos a todos...y eso es lo que me está matando por dentro...nos necesitaban y los abandonamos-lloraba Fluttershy tristemente.

-Puede que no podamos estar ahí para todos...pero podemos ayudar a todos los que podamos-Comenta Twilight con una sonrisa esperanzadora a sus amigas, ellas iban a estar ahí para los demás, para los que las necesitaban, para tantos como pudieran y lo harían con una sonrisa en su rostro, era extraña la sensación y aún más rara la idea de que un simple libro hubiera llegado a los corazones de tantos y que los hubiera ayudado a salir de las sombras, que tantos equinos las amaran y apreciaran de esa forma y que ellas no fueran capaces de regresar ese afecto...era simplemente una sensación horrible y dolorosa, pero harían las cosas bien, ayudarían a cuantos pudieran hasta morir, porque ese es el lado de la fama que menos se conoce, el lado más bonito, el lado más alegre y lo que hace la comunidad de MLP tan hermosa...


End file.
